No Motivation
by UltimateSTH
Summary: The younger sisters need the help of their brother since their older sisters have all move out. It won't be so bad...if their brother hadn't become a total sloth.


A 12 year old Lola was impatiently walking around her room impatiently, seemingly waiting for someone.

Her twin Lana was playing with her pets, not really caring about what her sister was getting work up about…

Or well tried to.

But then Lola would start mumbling and cursing about someone, while she could ignore it for a bit, it soon got distracting, until she was eventually got fed up.

"Will you tell me what got you so worked up? you're getting annoying" Said Lana to her twin, part annoyed part curious to see what she was getting so annoyed at.

Lola snapped from her rantings when she heard her twin, she then turned around and said "Well dad said he's gonna help train for my next pageant, but now he apparently got busy with something else and can't help me".

"Have you tried asking mom?"

"Same deal"

Yeah she could see why Lola was complaining, those two are the more likely to help her train for her pageant.

"Our older sisters?"

"They're busy with college or work"

"Our other sisters?"

"Lucy is not interested at all, same deal with Lisa and i doubt Lily can help me with my pageants, i have no one to help me!"

Yeah, it was really bad for Lola, she went back to mumbling and cursing again, Lana was trying to figure out someone who could help them.

She racked up her brain until finally she found someone who could help her, someone who did have experience in this area…

Sadly, that someone was unlikely to help, but it was their only choice.

"Maybe you can ask Lin-".

Lola turned around with fire on her eyes at her sister.

"Don't even mention that name!" Roared Lola.

"It's kinda your only choice, unless you're willing to spend money on a pageant coach, which you don't have"

"You know, maybe i can gather the money on time, gonna take a lot of favors and odd jobs but i'm sure i can gather it if i work overdrive…"

"Come on Lola, i'm sure he's gonna help you this time" Said Lana, though there was uncertainty to her voice.

"Really Lana? after living with him for the past few years you actually think that sloth is gonna help me?"

Lana really tried to find a retort but she was right, it was unlikely her brother would try to lift a finger to help her...or lift a finger at all.

"Look, it's uncertain if he's gonna help you, but you gotta try, he actually has experience in this considering he did this years ago and he surely would do it for free" Said Lana.

"He wouldn't do it for money because not even that gets him motivated, i'm surprised he still tries to breath, you think that be too much effort for him"

"Again, it's uncertain but he's your best choice right now"

"Well maybe-"

"And no i won't help you, i may done it once but that was only for the tickets to Dairyland and even then i wasn't comfortable with it"

"Dang it" And with that Lola left her room.

She looked around the hallway, her older sister had moved out already, while Lucy stayed in the room she and Lynn shared, Lisa moved out to Lori and Leni's room and turned it into her own personal laboratory, partly to also avoid endangering Lily as well, who stayed in her original room, Lola and Lana didn't really want to stay separated despite their differences, plus their room was bigger so…

Lincoln hadn't move from his old room, which was bit odd, even considering he would be lazy to move out, their parents offered him help to move out his stuff to any of the empty rooms.

You would think he would like to have a bigger room so he could make bigger messes and have more space to do good ol nothing, but she probably didn't know her brother well…

They probably hadn't for a long time.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Lola decided (begrudgingly) that she should go and ask her brother, who knows? Maybe she could get him to do something, while she managed to do that in the past that took a lot of persuasion and annoying Lincoln until he agreed.

Something that she didn't need to do when he was a kid, but oh well, people change.

She went to his door and knocked.

No response.

Welp, guess she had to enter by other means.

Lola grabbed a pin and started Lockpicking the door, since she knows for a fact that Lincoln keeps it locked whenever he can.

It took a bit before she finally managed to open the door.

Once she was in, Lola noticed the room was in total darkness, Lincoln usually blocked light in his room, mostly because he either was sleeping...or just laying there, staring at the roof in the darkness.

Speaking of him…

He was covered by blankets, it wasn't necessary cold, so being covered by more than one seemed unnecessary , nevertheless she took off the covers.

The 17 year old simply stared at the roof, his expression simply lacked emotion, his emerald green eyes seemed dull looking compared to the shine they had when he was younger.

"Linky?".

Lincoln turned his head around and looked at Lola with the same expression than before.

Then turned back on her.

Lola sighed, this as been what they where dealing with in the past 5 or maybe even 6 years.

At some point Lincoln just...lost motivation.

At the start it didn't seem like it was bad, Lincoln just became more quiet, but then he slowly stopped helping his sisters with their problems, stopped going out, rarely did the stuff he liked anymore, barely talked to anyone and while his grades weren't awful it was clear he simply did the bare minimum to pass.

He still helped around the house when he was needed, but that was about it and he only did that because he didn't wanna upset their parents.

Nobody knew why he got like that, they thought that it was his sister who had a hand in this, but he assured them it wasn't their fault, neither where his friends or his parents, he just said that it was nobody's fault.

So they didn't know what to do with him, most of their sisters just gave up on him.

He just existed (Lucy's words).

But still, she needed his help and if she had to annoy him until he submits, then so be it.

"Lincoln come on, i need your help"

He continued to ignore her.

"Lincoln i need you to train me for a pageant"

Still no response.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone until you help me"

Lincoln only covered himself again.

"Please big bro, please please please please please ple-"

"Would you cut that out, please?" Finally spoke the albino teen.

She got him to talk, good.

"Not until you help me"

"Not in the mood Lola" he spoke, his voice disinterested.

"Come on bro, i need your help, you're my only choice".

"Really, did nobody else wanted to help you?"

"They're all busy with their own thing, you're the only one that is free and help me".

"Look Lola i'm just not up to-" He was cut off when Lola gave him the puppy eyes.

He simply rolled his eyes. "Lola that is the oldest trick in the book, people have pulled that on me so many times i lost count, if you think it's gonna work...on me...again...then…" He couldn't finish his sentence since Lola keep doing that and he started to feel guilt.

'Maybe there's a reason everyone uses it' He thought.

"Fine, i help you, just leave me alone after this" He said.

'That was easier than before, meh, i take what i get' Lola thought.

"Now i need you to go outside, shall we go?"

Lincoln groaned, still annoyed, but he nonetheless went along.

Lola looked at her brother, besides wearing his usual clothes since he became a teen, his hair was much longer and he started to have facial hair, he started to dislike his facial hair somewhere down the line but rarely shaved it due to his laziness.

They eventually reached outside and Lincoln plopped to a chair, letting out a sigh.

"So are we gonna begin or what?" Asked Lola.

"Yeah, i'm helping you" Said Lincoln, not really showing emotions.

"Sitting in a chair?".

"Yeah, you never said how did i have to help you, so i'm doing it here".

Lola let out a sigh and promptly threw Lincoln off the chair.

"Listen here you sloth, either help me and actually put effort into it or else i make sure that you suffer the consequences" Threatened Lola, it's not something she liked to do nowadays since her siblings did voice their concerns about that, but some people won't cooperate otherwise.

Lincoln let out a sigh, it was gonna be a long day, but he'll do it Lola's way if it mean getting it over soon.

"Fine".

* * *

 _ **Don't you ever complete a fic and...you hate it? that's me right now.**_

 ** _I was feeling without motivation(heh) in writing stuff and i just wanted to publish something, then this idea came into my head and bam, managed to write it down._**

 ** _I'm sorry if the plot is unoriginal to you or has been done before, it's what i could find, sorry if it came out crappy as well, at least to me this doesn't seem so good._**

 ** _...I really want to focus in my other stories, i really do, but i always distract myself with other stuff that comes to my mind._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy this and catch you later._**


End file.
